With the continuous development of integrated circuit technology, electronic products are becoming smaller, more intelligent, and more highly reliable. In contrast, encapsulating of the integrated circuit directly affects the performance of integrated circuits, electronic modules, and even the entire machine. As the gradually shrinking of the integrated circuit wafers and continuous improvement of the integration level, higher and higher requirements have been placed on encapsulating of the integrated circuit.
The chip encapsulating of the traditional semiconductor industry mainly includes the following processes: cutting chips on the wafer into individual chips, re-arranging qualified chips on the substrate in a regular manner, and then performing encapsulating and forming a re-distribution layers (RDLs) and solder balls.
However, due to the small size of the substrate used in the semiconductor industry, generally 6 inches, 8 inches, and 12 inches, the output scale after being encapsulated is limited.